User blog:Unknown Primarch/Retribution 3.18 patch notes released
The next balance patch for Dawn of War II: Retribution (3.18.0) is shaping up, and the notes have been posted on the official blog. Seems promising! Bugfixes * Fixed an issue that allowed units to throw meltabombs on wrecked vehicles * Fixed an issue that allowed players to cast Destructive Strike multiple times * Building HQs size set from medium to huge * Chances to hit friendly units with Brightlance or Lascannon have been reduced * Genestealers Melee Skill changed back to 90 (was 80 before) * Tyrant Guard special attack changed from line to point * Chaos Dreadnought rotation speed changed from 100 to 200 Maps * Removed Bottom left Building from (2p) Siwal Frontier * Removed 2 Buildings from (2p) Green Tooth Jungle * Removed 2P_Ice_Station_Obelis from the Head To Head Automatch Pool Balance Changes SPACE MARINE * Force Commander Sword and Shield now grants 200 HP on equip * Force Commander Artificer Armor regeneration increased from 0.1 to 0.25 * Force Commander Thunder Hammer now does splash damage * Terminator Armor cost reduced from 200/100 to 150/75 * For the Emperor now grants 25% melee resistance * Master Crafted Bolter cost reduced from 100/30 to 100/20 * Consecrated Bolter Damage increased from 60 to 65 * Sanguine Chainsword now grants 0.3 regeneration to the Apothecary * Scout Sniper cost increased from 90/35 to 110/35 * Defend Range increased from 10 to 20 * Plasma Devastator projectile now ignores terrain * Assault Terminators no longer level * Terminators no longer level * Terminator Assault Cannon upgrade reduced from 100/80 to 100/60 * Terminator Missile Launcher upgrade cost reduced from 100/80 to 100/50 * Force Commander Spring speed buff reduced from 3 to 2 CHAOS * Chaos Lord Harness of Rage cost reduced from 125/25 to 100/25 * Chaos Lord Combi Flamer bolter damage reduced from 75 to 70 * Daemonic Visage cost reduced from 125/35 to 100/30 * Daemonic Visage now reduces enemy damage on hit and by 25% for 5 seconds - does not stack) * Icon of Nurgle radius reduced from 22 to 15 * Bloodlust now adds 10% weapon damage on hit * Bloodlust cost reduced from 275 red to 175 red * Sorcerer Teleport recharge time increased from 7 to 11 seconds * Sorcerer Teleport range reduced from 60 to 50 * Chaos Space Marine Champion cost reduced from 100/25 to 80/15 * Nurgle Shrine round of healing time reduced from 24 seconds to 12 * Nurgle Shrine Knockback + Suppression round time reduced from 12 to 6 * Nurgle Shrine healing increased from 5 to 30 * Tzeentch Shrine damage increased from 5 to 25 * Plague of Undeath cost reduced from 250 red to 175 * Bloodcrusher mana gain on hit has been removed * Doombolt now ignores terrain * Chaos Dreadnought Tzeentch upgrade cost reduced from 100/30 to 80/20 * Chaos Heretic Aspiring Champion cost increase from 80/25 to 95/30 * Chaos Bloodcrusher build time increased from 40 seconds to 50 seconds * Plague Marine movement speed increased from 3.5 to 4.5 * Sorcerer Mass Teleport cost reduced from 150 red to 100 * Sorcerer Mass Teleport moved to tier 1 * Bloodletter damage reduced from 42 to 38 IMPERIAL GUARD * Laser Turrets now take 60% damage from grenades/grenade launchers * Inquisitor’s Hammer of the Witches range reduced from 45 to 25 * Inquisitor’s Rosarius wargear cost reduced from 120/30 to 100/30 * Inspired Determination no longer heals for 100 HP * Inspired Determination increases the weapon damage of the squad by 50% instead of 100% * Stromtrooper AV Kit upgrade now cost 75/25 * Stromtropper Assault Kit upgrade now cost 75 requisition * Leman Russ defense increased from 100 to 150 * Chimera cost increased from 300/60 to 300/70 * Chimera gun damages equalized from 60 / 50 / 40 / 40 to 40 / 40 / 40 / 40 ELDAR * Warlock webway gates now has a new ability which temporarily heals nearby infantry * Warpspider gates now temporarily restores mana * Channeling Runes cost reduced from 100/30 to 100/20 * Heart of Darkness now restores HP along with energy * Rune of Reaping redesigned now gives 100 extra energy to the Farseer * Rune Armor energy regeneration increased from 0.1 to 0.3 * Enhance Warp Jump generator now gives 100 energy to the warp spider on equip * Warlock Immolator Blade cost reduced from 100/30 to 100/20 * Warpspider Improved Warp Generator health buff decreased from 200 to 125 TYRANIDS * Hive Tyrant Venom Cannon can now fire on the move * Hive Tyrant Improved Synapse cost reduced from 140/40 to 120/30 * Broodnest cost reduced from 100 red to 75 * Bio Plasma ignores terrain * Hormaguant Adrenal Glands no longer increase the speed of Hormaguants * Ravener Devourer upgraded move to tier 2 * Venom Brood Warriors cost reduced from 300/15 to 300 * Venom Brood Warriors no longer start with range synapse * New upgraded added to Venom Brood Warriors that provide range synapse * Range Synapse upgrade cost is 100/30 * Genestealers cost reduced from 500/45 to 450/45 * Without number has been changed to spawn rippers for 50 requisition and 100 red * Crippling Poison range increased from 20 to 25 ORKS * Warboss Big Stomp now has a 40 energy cost * Big Bang Hammer now does power melee damage * Spiky Armor on hit damage increased from 6 to 8 * Spiky Armor cost reduced from 120/30 to 120/20 * Spiky Armor now grants 0.15 regeneration * Ork Battlewagon cannon damage increase from 130 to 200 * Improved Camouflage cost reduced from 100/35 to 95/20 * Mekboy Turret courage damage (suppression rate) increased from 300 to 400 * Booby Traps cost reduced from 120/20 to 100/20 * Kaboom energy cost reduced from 75 to 30 * Loota Beamy Deff Gun upgrade cost changed to 75 requisition * Stikkbomaz vehicle stun increased from 1.5 second to 2.5 per grenade * Nobs no longer level * Loota Tank Boomgun shot now ignores terrain * Sluggas cost reduced from 300 to 270 * Weirdboy Vomit now has a min range * Nobs Frenzy cost reduced from 75 red to 45 red * Nobs Uge Hammer cost reduced from 100/70 to 100/60 Category:Blog posts Category:News